<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hobbies by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217625">Hobbies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Just as it says on the label.</p><p>Since adding Jack to the Guardians, Tooth has picked up a new hobby - writing. Writing pornography if specific.<br/>And she can’t help but write about her fellow Guardians, doing the vertical tango based on how their teeth look.</p><p>Go absolutely nuts with it, add scenes where Tooth almost gets caught, pairings are optional (but OP is biased like crazy for Sandy/Pitch, them whips!) - have the most fangirly fun, hehe!"</p><p>Turns out all the Guardians have hobbies. Jack thinks this is cool. He wants to see all their most recent projects. Unfortunately for Tooth, her hobby is writing about her friends and enemies banging. She goes to seek advice from the most discreet person she knows and finds out what else he’s been discreet about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blacksand Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hobbies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/23/2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if you loved your work, it was important to have a hobby. Tooth knew this as well as anyone. In fact, it was something all the Guardians agreed on. She had brought it up in conversations with all of them, both individually and in a group. And while North’s initial enthusiasm for the idea (and knitting) had led to the “ugly Christmas sweater” becoming an established cultural object, overall, they agreed that their hobbies were a good thing, showing how they could still change and improve over time. Tooth glanced fondly at the delicate and complicated lacework shawl with holes that fit perfectly over her wings.<br/><br/>Of course, the problem now was that Jack, after having seen some of North’s most recent projects, wanted to see all their most recent projects. So North had agreed. And Bunny, who did quilling, had agreed. And Sandy who did—well, Tooth actually didn’t know what he did, but Sandy was <em>Sandy</em>, so of course he’d have something at least all right to show—had agreed too, and Tooth, caught up in the excitement of planning something that Jack would like, had agreed too. <br/><br/>Tooth grimaced. It was a good idea, really. And it shouldn’t have been a problem for Tooth. After all, her hobby was writing. And she had certainly done a lot of it over the years. She even dared to hope that she’d gotten better. Sharing what she’d written, however…<br/><br/>She flipped open one of her notebooks at random. <br/><br/><em>Sandy shivered at the sensation of Pitch’s sharklike teeth lightly scraping the inside of his forearm. Though illusory, the feeling that he was about to be devoured sent heat rushing through his body that seemed to pool at the love bites Pitch had already left on his chest and neck.<br/><br/>The grin Pitch gave him when he looked up from his arm ought to have been ghastly, but Sandy couldn’t feel afraid, not when that jagged smile was just for him.<br/><br/>“You like when I act like I’m in control,” Pitch said, looming over him and licking his lips. “Why not actually let me be in control?”<br/><br/>Not on your life, Sandy signed, pulling Pitch down into a teeth-clacking kiss with a strand of dreamsand. </em><br/><br/>Tooth sighed. It hadn’t seemed so wrong while she was writing it. While imagining her friends and enemies having sex in a variety of interesting and questionably possible ways. She flopped forward on her bed, slamming her fists into the pillows. Of course it was wrong! This was one of the things about staying away from the world for so long no one had talked about! Increasingly bizarre things began to seem normal!<br/><br/><em>Oh, but you didn’t stop writing about Pitch and Sandy after rejoining the world,</em> an all-too-smug little voice in her head noted. “I’m still recovering,” she muttered to herself, rolling onto her side. “And who repays murder with butterflies anyway?”<br/><br/>Still, the problem remained that she had nothing she could share with the others. She needed to explain the situation to someone, but who? Who was discreet? Who wouldn’t be fazed by how very intimately she had been imagining the people she knew?<br/><br/>The only answer was also the most embarrassing one, but Tooth knew that waiting around wouldn’t make her feel any less embarrassed, so she tossed away her shawl, picked up her most recent notebook, and headed off to Dreamland.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>The door to Sandy’s palace had been both present and open when Tooth arrived, so she was pretty sure Sandy would be awake when she found him. Which would be good. Waking up only to hear someone tell you “so I’ve been writing about you and your archenemy in compromising positions for a really long time instead of making stained glass windows or something, can I get your advice” probably wouldn’t put Sandy in any mood to give said advice.<br/><br/>She was nearing the heart of the palace when she heard a voice from behind one of the gently curving walls. <em>Not</em> a mermaid’s voice, either. Quite a familiar voice. Tooth immediately wished she had brought her sword instead of her notebook. She wasn’t so addled by her writing that she didn’t know that in mere moments she was going to be in the midst of a battle.<br/><br/>She flitted closer to the source of the voice. Just before entering into the chamber it was coming from, though, she heard what it was saying and stopped short.<br/><br/>“What!?” Pitch exclaimed. “Are you out of your mind? Sandy, that doesn’t count as…as a <em>hobby</em>, and certainly not something to be demonstrated before the Guardians!” A pause. “And not <em>on</em> the Guardians either, you little…!” A longer pause. “I will not be distracted! Stop that.”<br/><br/>Instinctively, Tooth glanced from side to side, but she hadn’t brought any fairies with her and could only believe her own ears. <br/><br/>“That’s not fair…” Pitch said, his voice growing husky. “This doesn’t count as winning the argument.”<br/><br/>Tooth’s ears were quite ready to stay and believe more. Even the part of her that had chided the rest of her earlier was willing to stay and be convinced.<br/><br/>After all, it wasn’t as if she still didn’t have a few questions for Sandy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>tejoxys said: Oh my god, there are so many lines in there that cracked me. &lt;3</p><p>whentheoceanmetsky said: Ah, Tooth. A woman after my own heart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>